Porsche McQueen
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: After the arrival of Pete what will Porsche do?


**This fanfic is dedicated to my amazing friend Morgan who is an amazing friend and follow her on Instagram hollyoakkss**

The McQueen's were sitting down to a meal and Pete was telling Reenie how much he'd missed her and the girls while she was inside and the girls had gone to different places as Porsche and Celine had moved out and Cleo was at a private school in France. Porsche felt awkward sitting there as Pete smiled at her. Mercedes just wanted to eat.

"Yeah can we eat now", Mercedes asked.

"Yes", Pete replied.

Everyone started to eat their chicken nuggets and chips except from Nana who had a chicken salad and didn't look to impressed. Theresa cut up Kathleen-Angel's chicken nuggets and then checked on Myra-Pocahontas who was playing in her bouncy chair. Cleo looked at Porsche and could see that something was wrong. She looked around the table and then asked her.

"What's wrong", Cleo asked.

"I'm fine", Porsche replied.

Porsche didn't want to tell Cleo about the sexual abuse she'd gone through as she didn't want to scare her younger sister. Cleo smiled at Porsche hoping Porsche would smile back. Celine looked up and realized Lockie was missing.

"Where's Lockie", Celine asked.

"His on a camping trip with Cameron, Leela and Peri", Porsche replied.

"Oh, how come your not with them", Nana asked.

"Me in a tent and going toilet in a bush, no thank you", Porsche replied.

"So you chose not to go", Myra said.

"Yeah", Porsche replied.

"Don't blame ya, I went camping once when I were fourteen and it was horrible", Mercedes replied.

After dinner Porsche sat outside and just watched the world go by. It was hard having Pete around and seeing her mother still love him. Porsche looked at her phone to see if Lockie had text her but he hadn't. The door opened and Kathleen-Angel ran out followed by Mercedes. Porsche put on a smile for Kathleen-Angel. Mercedes sat next to her while Kathleen-Angel climbed up on to Porsche's lap.

"Hello", Porsche said smiling.

"Porsch, you ok", Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be", Porsche asked.

"You've hardly said a word since Pete's arrived and that was a week a go", Mercedes replied.

"I just miss Lockie", Porsche said trying to cover everything up.

"Lockie left today", Mercedes replied.

"Look, I'm fine ok", Porsche said.

Kathleen-Angel looked up at Porsche after her outburst. Porsche hugged Kathleen-Angel and played with her hair making Kathleen-Angel giggle. Mercedes watched on hoping Porsche would tell her something eventually.

"Kathleen-Angel why don't you draw auntie Porsche a beautiful picture", Mercedes said.

"Yeah", Kathleen-Angel replied.

Kathleen-Angel went back inside after Mercedes opened the door for her and then Mercedes sat back down next to Porsche and moved the chair closer to where she was sitting. They both stared into space for a while until Mercedes broke the silence.

"Now Kathleen-Angel isn't out here will you tell me what's wrong", Mercedes asked.

Porsche took a deep breath as her eyes filled with tears. She knew she had to tell someone and her older cousin wasn't someone to be messed with and as a kid Porsche always felt safe playing with Mercedes, that is when Mercedes would play with her.

"It's Pete", Porsche said.

"What about him", Mercedes asked.

"He...", Porsche replied.

Porsche started to cry not being able to finish her sentence. Mercedes hugged her cousin and knew something was wrong. Mercedes waited for Porsche to calm down while she hugged her. Porsche nodded at Mercedes to tell her she was ready to explain again. Mercedes kept her arm around her to comfort her.

"He used to come into my bedroom at night and touch me while Celine and Cleo would be asleep in the beds next to me", Porsche said.

"That's disgusting", Mercedes replied.

"I was only fifteen, Celine was only eleven and Cleo was only five", Porsche replied.

"Did he do anything else to you", Mercedes asked.

"Mum had taken Celine and Cleo to the funfair, I was going later with some friends. Pete pinned me down and then he had sex with me", Porsche replied as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Sex", Mercedes said shocked.

"I then found out I was pregnant, I had a little girl, she would be nine now. I named her Poppy", Porsche said.

"Where is Poppy", Mercedes asked.

"I abandoned her", Porsche replied.

A tear fell down Mercedes cheek as she thought about her own son Bobby who she never gets to see or hear from him. Porsche saw Mercedes sort of crying and felt bad. She put her arm around her.

"Did I say something", Porsche asked.

"No, Poppy reminded me of Bobby", Mercedes replied.

"Sorry", Porsche replied.

Mercedes was still crying when Theresa took Kathleen-Angel outside to give Porsche her drawing. Porsche looked at the drawing and smiled at the drawing and at Kathleen-Angel. Theresa looked at Mercedes.

"Don't cry auntie Mercy", Kathleen-Angel said.

"Sorry", Mercedes replied crying.

Kathleen-Angel gave Mercedes a hug while Porsche went inside. Porsche put Kathleen-Angel's picture on the fridge for the whole family to see. Nana, Myra, Celine, Cleo and John Paul smiled at the picture.

"Who are they, Kathleen-Angel, you, Mercy, Nana and is that sponge bob", Myra asked.

"No that one is you", Porsche replied.

"Oh", Myra replied.

"Auntie Myra, Mercedes outside really upset", Porsche replied.

"Ok, thanks love", Myra replied.

Porsche watched Myra go outside and then went upstairs to the bathroom. She started to run herself a bath. She went into her bedroom and put a bikini on so if Pete walked in he wouldn't be able to see anything private. Porsche got into the bath and started to think for a while. She hated Pete to the point she was scared of him. She started to cry in the bath and wanted everything to end. Porsche put her head under the water and held her breath. Outside Kathleen-Angel was knocking on the door but Porsche couldn't hear her.

"Auntie Porsche I need a wee", Kathleen-Angel said.

There was no response so Kathleen-Angel walked into the bathroom and went to the toilet and then washed her hands and looked at Porsche in the bath. She could see Porsche wasn't moving.

"Auntie Porsche", Kathleen-Angel said.

Kathleen-Angel took her hoodie off and put it on the floor and then put her little arms into the bath to try and get Porsche out. Kathleen-Angel manged to get Porsche's head and pull her out so she was slumped over the bath. Kathleen-Angel went down the stairs and looked at Mercedes, Cleo and Reenie.

"You ok sweetheart. Mummy has just gone out with Myra-Pocahontas to get some milk", Reenie asked and explained.

"Auntie Porsche won't wake up", Kathleen-Angel replied.

Reenie, Mercedes and Cleo shot up the stairs while Kathleen-Angel picked up the phone and called 999 to get a ambulance. The paramedic's arrived a little while after as the operator had kept Kathleen-Angel talking realizing she was just a little girl. Kathleen-Angel opened the door to find two women standing there.

"Hello sweetheart my name is Becky and this is my partner Jane, can we come in", Becky asked.

Kathleen-Angel took Becky's hand and brought her upstairs to where Porsche was and they found Pete trying to give her the kiss of life. Reenie saw the paramedic's and Pete moved away from Porsche. Cleo looked at Reenie and Mercedes.

"Who called an ambulance", Cleo asked.

"I did", Kathleen-Angel replied.

"Where did you learn to do that", Cleo asked.

"Leela came to nursery with her fire engine and told us", Kathleen-Angel replied.

Becky and Jane took Porsche to hospital and Reenie, Pete, Cleo and Kathleen-Angel. Mercedes stayed at home to explain to the other family members what had happened. Theresa arrived home with Myra-Pocahontas.

"Where's everyone and where's Kathleen-Angel", Theresa asked.

"There's been an accident, Kathleen-Angel is fine. Porsche was found by Kathleen-Angel in the bath not breathing. I'll look after Myra-Pocahontas for you if you want to go hospital. Kathleen-Angel is with Reenie", Mercedes said.

Theresa left Myra-Pocahontas with Mercedes and went to the hospital where she found Reenie, Pete, Celine, Cleo and Kathleen-Angel. Theresa hugged her daughter just as Lindsey entered.

"Can I borrow Kathleen-Angel as the police would like to speak to her", Lindsey asked.

"The police, Kathleen-Angel is only four", Theresa replied.

"She's not in trouble they just want to know what she saw", Lindsey replied.

Kathleen-Angel went with Lindsey into Doctor S'avage's office to where the police where. Lindsey smiled at them as she brought Kathleen-Angel in. Lindsey got a seat out for Kathleen-Angel. She looked at the police.

"Have I been naughty", Kathleen-Angel asked.

"No you haven't been naughty. I'm Jeff and this is Rhia we need to ask you a few questions", Jeff replied.

"Is your name Kathleen-Angel", Rhia asked.

"Yes", Kathleen-Angel replied.

"That's a very pretty name. Have you got any brothers or sisters", Rhia asked.

"Yes a baby sister", Kathleen-Angel replied.

"What's her name", Rhia asked.

"Myra-Pocahontas", Kathleen-Angel replied.

"That's a very pretty name too", Rhia replied.

Jeff set up a baby bath and a baby doll while Rhia made Kathleen-Angel feel comfortable and less scared. Lindsey helped Jeff with the setting up and then looked at Kathleen-Angel who was sitting there.

"When you found your auntie Porsche can you show me what you did", Jeff asked.

Kathleen-Angel put the baby doll in the bath and then genitally and carefully pulled the baby doll out so you could see the dolls head and put it over the side of the bath and then looked at Jeff and Rhia.

"What did you do next", Jeff asked.

"Got adults and called an ambulance", Kathleen-Angel replied.

Jeff and Rhia smiled at Kathleen-Angel and Lindsey took her back to Theresa where she gave her daughter a really big hug. Reenie and Celine had gone to see Porsche while Cleo waited with Pete and Theresa.

"You ok", Theresa asked.

"Yes", Kathleen-Angel replied.

Porsche was recovering in a cubicle. Celine hugged her sister and Reenie just looked at her. Porsche was glad someone had found her but it will always haunt her how it was little Kathleen-Angel.

A few weeks later Porsche was aloud to come home and Pete was chucked out by Reenie, Myra and Nana. Porsche was able to live happy with her family.


End file.
